frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Arendelle Academy - Rozdział 11 "Kłopoty"
No dobra, więc zmusiłem się do napisania tego rozdziału, chociaż muszę przyznać, że ostatnimi dniami nie miałem za bardzo ani głowy ani serca aby zajmować się czymś takim. Jednak że dzięki pomocy paru osób w tym Someone, która swoimi wiadomościami najbardziej mnie podniosła na duchy ale również Augustowi i CherryCoke, za również wielkie wsparcie i trzem osobą z czatu. Dwóm których imion nie wymówie bo wiecie, pozwą mnie za prawa autorskie xD oraz jednej która też bardzo pomogła.....dziękuje, ale dość już tego spowiadania, a czas czytania, więc zapraszam! Gorące powietrze ocieplało jej zmęczoną twarz. Siedziała tutaj już prawie pół godziny. Nie miała innego wyjścia, nie wiedziała gdzie jest....w piwnicy, to na pewno ale nie chciała też przeszkadzać nikomu. Od kiedy wyszła ze swojego pokoju, albo co lepiej brzmi sali szpitalnej, siedziała z boku na jednym z krzeseł i przyglądała się trenującym osobą. Była tam Lily która walczyła na ringu z jakimś czarnoskórym chłopakiem. W głębi sali było pięć pozostałych osób. cztery z nich trenowało z workami, bijąc je nie miłosiernie, jakby chcieli wyrzucić na nie wszystko najgorsze. Każdy z nich był bez koszuli, a pot spływał im po wspaniale wyrzeźbionych ciałach, widać było ze nie tracą czasu na obijanie. Jej wzrok przeleciał koło dwóch blondynów walących teraz jeden z worków i zatrzymał się na ławce z ciężarami. To był Cole. Podnosił właśnie kolejne ciężary. Ciężko było obliczyć ile to było, chyba ze sto dwadzieścia kilo ale przy nim wyglądało to na takie łatwe. Pot z czoła spływał po wspaniale wyrzeźbionej sylwetce Elsie pociekła ślinka ...Taki piękny...taki smaczny... - kogo my tu mamy! - zawołał jakiś głos Do sali wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich ciemnych włosach, a za nim szła.....dyrektor Parks...- Jak się czujesz Elso? - zapytał dotykając jej czoła - gorączka ci już na szczęście spadła, dlaczego tutaj siedzisz, powinnaś jeszcze odpoczywać. - j-ja...- Elsa zakasłała - nie mogłam już leżeć i muszę wysłać esemesa ale nie mogę znaleźć mojej komórki - Nie martw się o to - uśmiechnął się przepuszczając kobietę za nim - to jest Emma, którą pewnie już znasz - Pani dyrektor, co pani tutaj robi?....znaczy - Elsa spojrzała się znad jej ramienia na mężczyznę i z powrotem na nią - oj mów mi Emma, ale w szkole znowu jestem Dyrektor parks - uśmiechnęła się na odchodne i razem z Mężczyzną wyszła z pomieszczenie Elsa ponownie opadła na krzesło i odetchnęła ale po chwili zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę, jej rozmowa zwróciła uwagę obecnych osób, w tym Cola, który stał parę metrów od niej i patrzył na nią swoimi fiołkowymi oczami, a ona na niego ...Znajdowali się w jakimś pokoju, którego nie rozpoznawała, a on mierzył do niej z pistoletu "To dla twojego dobra" powiedział przez łzy "Wiem, zrób to" - odpowiedziała Elsa, z takim samym smutkiem" to jedyna nadzieja"... Ponownie stali tam gdzie poprzednio. Cole ruszył w jej kierunku ale pierwszy dopadł do niej wysoki, nie wiele wyższy od Cola blondyn o piwnych jasno zielonych oczach - Nasza śpiąca królewna się w końcu obudziła - uśmiechnął się i oparł swoje dłonie na barkach jakby chcąc pokazać swoją siłe i przestraszyć ją Elsa nie bała się ani trochę, najgorsze już miała za sobą, teraz nic nie mogło jej przestraszyć - hm, no tak - odpowiedziała chrapliwie. Chciała brzmieć pewnie ale nie mogła się zmusić do słowa, w jej głowie ciągle przelatywała ta wizja - jestem Jack, chłopak Katy Elsie przeleciało coś przez głowę, przypomniało jej się nagle to co mówiła jej przyjaciółka - To ty jesteś ten Jack, podobno zerwaliście ze sobą, bo kiedy wyjechała ty zacząłeś chodzić z inną - uniosła brwi i spojrzała głęboko w oczy chłopaka. czuła ze się zawahał - niebawem wróci do mnie - odpowiedział ale nie miał szansy nic więcej dodać, gdy Cole odepchnął go na bok i chwycił Else za nadgarstek odciągając ją na bok. Jack coś tam jeszcze szepnął pod wyzwiskiem Cola ale ustąpił - Co ty robisz?! Puść mnie! - wykrzyczała wyrywając rękę ale ten trzymał ja tak mocno ze nie wiele mogła zrobić. w końcu jednak ustąpił i puścił ją, przypierając jednocześnie do ściany. Czuła teraz jego ciepły oddech i zapach. Wiedziała ze powinna się odsunąć ale jednocześnie nie chciała - Jak się czujesz? - jego pytanie wybudziło ją z rozmyślań - dobrze...chyba - to dobrze - zmusił się do uśmiechu ale szybko spoważniał - pora abyś dowiedziała się jak walczymy z nimi Elsa skinęła głową - Mówimy na nie wilkołaki ale to nie dokończa jest prawda, nie zabijesz ich byle jakim srebrem. To są potwory, które przypominają bardziej duchy ale są niczym gejzery, gorące i zabójcze ale zabójcy tacy jak my umiemy wywołać lód ze swoich rąk, który potrafi je zabić, niestety jest to bardzo trudna sztuka i zwykle musimy dotknąć je ale to jedyny sposób aby je zabić - Skoro zwykła broń je nie zabija, to po co ją nosicie? - nie zabija ich ale możemy je osłabić na tyle aby je dotknąć - oznajmił nie przerywając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego - Chyba powinnam już wrócić do akademika - Uśmiechnęła się ale mimo, że powinna już pójść to ciągle patrzyła się w jego fiołkowe oczy - ale mogę też zostać - Dodała, kiedy ich usta zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać - ekhm przepraszam - odezwał się jakiś głos, a Cole odsunął się od Elsy, który tylko oblizała wargi i spojrzała się w tamtym kierunku - A ja, myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz - Cole ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny - musimy porozmawiać... Elsa stała w miejscu i patrzyła jak on i dziewczyna której nie zna wchodzą do jakiegoś pokoju - Widzę, że chyba komuś podpadniesz - zaśmiał się stający koło niej Jack. Chciał objąć ją ramieniem ale szybko się odsunęła - Jak to podpadnę? - zmarszczyła brwi - ta laska, którą widziałaś to jego była i muszę przyznać, że ciągle wierzy iż uda jej się do niego wrócić - Puścił jej oko i wrócił do pozostałych chłopaków Elsa westchnęła i wróciła do swojego, jak to nazywała...."więzienia" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania